Portal:Walker Data Port/Virginia Counties/Goochland
Wills Date Name Content Source Commentary 1740 April 30 John Walker (?-1740) of Goochland Co., father John Walker, all my 400 acres and plantation on branches of Lickinghole Creek, bro James Walker, 400 acres on the Byrd, purchased of Thomas Clark, bro Joseph Walker, negroes, bro David Walker, patent of 400 acres on branch of Little Byrd Creek and 1 negro. Executors: brothers Joseph and David. Wit: Henry Chiles, William (WA) ADKINSON, Richard (RA) ADKINSON. Goochland Co., VA Goochland Co Deed Book 3 1737-1742, p.365. 1740 Oct. 4 Will of David Walker of Goochland Co., father John Walker, bro James WALKER, bro Joseph Walker, sis Martha Emmorson, sis Mary Parish, Effany Hodes, sis Sary Davis. Executors: bros. James & Joseph. Wit: William (WA) ADKISON, Thomas (T) Hall, Richard ® ADKISON. Recd. 21 July 1741. Goochland Co., VA Deed Book 3 1737-1742, p. 434. Complete Will 174030 Apr John Walker (p.365) to father John Walker, all my 400 acres and plantation of branches of Lickinghole Creek - to brother James Walker, 400 acres on Byrd - to brother Joseph Walker, negroes; to brother David Walker, 400 acres on Byrd- execturos brothers Joseph & David. Goochland Co. Wills & Deeds 1736-1742, abst'd & com'd by BB Weisiger III, 1984 p. 52 1740 4 Oct (p.434) David Walker father John Walker, to brother James Walker, to brother Joseph, to sister Martha Emmorson, to sister Mary Parish, to sister Sary David and to "my Effany Hodges". Recorded 21 July 1741 Goochland Co. Wills & Deeds 1736-1742, abst'd & com'd by BB Weisiger III, 1984 p. 61 Jno. Jr. 1740 w David 1741 w Jno. 1767 w. David Jr. 1772 w David, Sr. 1774 w Mary 1777w Jno 1794 w Agnes 1793 w Philip 1798 w Source:"Virginia Willls and Administrations 1632-1800" by Clayton Torrence, Genealogical Publ. Co., Inc. w - Will, i - inventory, a - administrator's bond or estate account, n.w. - nuncupative will, extracted by Nina Strahm, 3 Dec 2006 Land records Date Name Content Source Commentary 1737 21 Jun Tandy Walker (p.38) William Woodson of St. James Parish, Goochland Co to Tandy Walker of Henrico for 40 acres on so. side of James River, part of patent of 1500 acres to sd Wm, Benj. Jr., Joseph, John Jr., & Robert Jr. (all sons of Benjamin Sr.), dated 1732. Sarah, wife of Wm relinquished her dower rights. Goochland Co. Wills & Deeds 1736-1742, abst'd & com'd by BB Weisiger III, 1984 p. 5 8 July 1738 John Walker (p.161) By court order, we valued improvements of 40 acres of John Walker on the Bird Creek. Goochland Co. Wills & Deeds 1736-1742, abst'd & com'd by BB Weisiger III, 1984 p. 22 1741 16 May William Walker (p.509) - Deed - William Walker of St. James Parish, Goochland Co. to John Bibey - on no. side of James River & no. side of Castle Branch, 300 acres, bounded by John Curd, Nicholas Parkins, Meadowy Creek, William Harris & Phillip Walker. Witnesses inc'd Robt. Woodson. Goochland Co. Wills & Deeds 1736-1742, abst'd & com'd by BB Weisiger III, 1984 p.69 Marriage records From McDonald, Cecil D. 1972-1975 Category:McDonald, Cecil D. 1972-1975 (Reference) Groom Bride DOM POM Notes Source Walker, Philip Agnes Watson 25 Aug 1753 Goochland Co McDonald 1972-1975 Walker, Peter Sarah Wadley 6 Nov 1766 Goochland Co McDonald 1972-1975 Walker, John Lydia Gilbert 2 Mar 1769 Goochland Co McDonald 1972-1975 Walker, Philip Mary Smith 25 May 1769 Goochland Co McDonald 1972-1975 Walker, David Elizabeth Gilbert 13 Oct 1770 Goochland Co McDonald 1972-1975 Joel Walker (1747-?) Sarah Bowen 3 Jan 1774 Goochland Co McDonald 1972-1975 Walker, James Fanny Cannon 26 June 1774 Goochland Co McDonald 1972-1975 Walker, Shadrack Hannah Shepherd 21 Jan 1782 Goochland Co McDonald 1972-1975 Walker, Peter Elenor Clarke 8 Apr 1783 Goochland Co McDonald 1972-1975 Walker, Peter Elizabeth Ellis 25 Nov 1785 Goochland Co McDonald 1972-1975 Walker, George Eliza Green 31 Jul 1787 Goochland Co McDonald 1972-1975 Walker, Joseph Susan Willis 22 July 1789 Goochland Co McDonald 1972-1975 Walker, James Catherine Miller 9 Sept 1783 Greenbriar Co. McDonald 1972-1975 Tax records from Binn's Surrogate Census Site http://freepages.misc.rootsweb.com/~vataxlists/Goochland/1790-index.htm Surname 1789 Personal Tax Lists 1801/1802 Personal Tax List Walkers Austin Jesse Jesse H John Peter Peter Peter (Constable) Lewis Shadrack WIlliam (A) William William (B) Willis Bartlett Bartlett David Edward Edward Eleonar Nancy William William (fisher) William (Officer) William (Overseer William (fidler) Category:Walker Data Category:Goochland County, Virginia Virginia Virginia